


Can I share your bed?

by Anonymous



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Eating, F/F, Feeding, Gay, Kissing, No Smut, Sharing a Bed, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Uther decides that Morgana having a fire in her chambers 24/7 is too expensive, and provides a bed warmer as an alternative. Gwen isn't well suited at first, but she does everything she can to keep Morgana happy.





	Can I share your bed?

“Sorry, who are you again?” Morgana was sat at her table, laid back in the chair. “Uther sent you?”  
“Yes ma'am. He said you spend too much on coal heating your rooms, ma'am.” Gwen shuffled awkwardly on her feet. She was wearing a full length pink dress, with a mane of black curls around her shoulders, dark skin looking soft and orange in the firelight.  
“So you're a bed warmer?”  
“I think so? He just said to say that, really.” Gwen smiled, dimples appearing.  
“I see. Is he paying you?”  
“He's providing lodgings for me.”  
“Your lodgings being my bed?”  
“Yes ma'am.” Gwen bowed her head again.  
“You're very beautiful. Strip down for me, I'll see if you fit the bill.”  
“Undress?” Gwen hesitated, feeling Morgana's eyes on her.  
“You heard. Strip. Quickly.” Gwen untied her bodice, removing the skirts and letting them drop to the ground, then finishing unlacing her top and removing that too. She left them both on the ground. Morgana tapped her fingers on the table. “Too thin for my liking. Put on a few inches around the waist, then I'll consider letting you into my bed.”  
“And in the meantime?”  
“I'll bring a mattress in. You can sleep on that while we wait.”  
“Thank you ma'am. Very kind.” Morgana nodded, leaving the room. 

The mattress Morgana provided wasn't terrible; it was filled with a mix of hay and feathers, and smelled sweet. She also gave Gwen a pillow from her own bed, and dressed her in a silk shirt that was far too big. Gwen settled down to sleep, breathing softly as she soaked up the warmth of the fire. 

“I realised I didn't ask your name,” Morgana said. She was in the bath, Gwen still resting in her bed by the fire. It was lit, radiating heat onto Gwen's face. “What is it?”  
“It's Guinevere, ma'am.”  
“Guinevere. Well, you may call me Morgana then, when we're in private. Otherwise, it's my lady. Not ma'am.”  
“Apologies, my lady.”  
“You can use the bathwater once I'm done. Then I need to visit the kitchens with you.” Morgana dunked her head under the water, wetting her hair, rubbing soap through it's lengths. She rinsed it out, combing it through with her fingers. Gwen couldn't help but stare as Morgana stood up. She had the most remarkable, long legs, hairless and pale, and then Gwen's eyes glanced over her pubic hair, dark and shiny, then up Morgana's stomach. “Don't think I can't see you looking at me Guinevere.” Gwen looked up at Morgana's eyes, mumbling an apology. “Go on. In the bath.” Gwen took off her shirt, and pants, and stepped into the bath. The water was lovely, warm and fresh and smelt like roses. She sank into it a little, closing her eyes. “Wash yourself. I'm going riding with my brother, and we need to visit the cook.”  
“Sorry Morgana,” Gwen mumbled, cleaning herself with the cloth that Morgana had left. 

Dressed in a long red slip that Morgana gave her, Gwen followed Morgana along a corridor. She saw a tall, tanned man approaching them, and stopped as Morgana did. “Ah, Arthur. Meet Guinevere.”  
Arthur took Gwen's hand, kissing it softly. “Good morning Guinevere.”  
“Are you still free for our ride?”  
“Of course, dear sister. Will Guinevere be joining us?” Arthur smiled at her, Morgana glaring at him.  
“No. I have other plans for her.”  
“Very well. I hope to see you again soon then.” Arthur winked, walking away.  
“Ignore him, he's like that with everyone,” Morgana told her, continuing to walk.  
“I see.”  
“You think he's handsome?”  
“No. I mean, I don't. Boys.”  
“Ah, you're like me.” Gwen smiled as Morgana patted her hand. “Little lesbian.” 

“Right, cookie,” Morgana said, strolling into the kitchen. “This is Guinevere. Can you get a piece of paper and a quill? You'll need to write a few things for me.” The cook scurried around, grabbing the things, while Gwen looked around the room, enjoying the pleasant smells.  
“How can I help then highness?”  
“It's a little, uh, confidential. Can we talk in private?” Morgana led the way to a small room, with some tables and chairs. She sat down, Gwen sitting too, the cook sat at the table. “This is Guinevere. My new, uh, companion.”  
Gwen waved shyly.  
“I need a constant supply of your finest foods directly to my chambers,” Morgana told her.  
“Of course highness. What kind of foods?”  
“Well I'll need two plates worth of every meal, whatever it is. And then extras. What foods do you like Gwen?”  
“Whatever you see fit, my lady.”  
“Go on. Tell me your favourites. Do you like pie?” Gwen nodded.  
“What kinds?” The cook asked, looking up from her writing.  
“Apple pie. Treacle. Anything sweet, really.”  
The cook nodded, scribbling this down. “Sweets?”  
“I like jellied fruits. Or peel, that's very nice,” Gwen said, Morgana nodding along. “Any sort of pastries, of sweet breads.”  
“Bread is good. Lots of bread, cookie.”  
“Of course.”  
“Oh, and cream too. Sweet creamy milk to drink, several times a day.”  
“Of course.” Morgana leaned over, whispering the the cook's ear. “Yes. Absolutely.” She smiled at Gwen.  
“Have plenty sent up as soon as possible, if you would. That's all.” Morgana stood up, Gwen rising with her. “And need I remind you this is strictly between us and my personal chef.”  
“Oh course highness. I'll have it sent up presently.” 

Gwen was sat on her bed when the food arrived, Morgana instructing that it was set out on the table. “Now Guinevere. You're going to eat as much of this lovely food as you can. And don't worry about seeming greedy. It's all for you.” She patted Gwen's flat little tummy. “I'll be back in a few hours.”

Gwen took a plate, filling it with the lovely foods, putting another log on the fire and sitting on her bed. The food was rich, and she was full within moments, but it was so good she just couldn't stop. She finished all the food on her plate, burping loudly, and then went back to the table for seconds. She gulped down mouthfuls from the cup of cream, refilling it and drinking a second cup. Then she topped up her plate, piling on the custard pastries and syrup tarts, sitting down by the warm fire. She had her hand poised by her mouth, ready to bite down, when the door swung open, and the king stepped inside. She put down the tart, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as she scrambled to her feet. “Your majesty.”  
“Oh, sorry, I was just looking for Arthur.”  
“Out riding, sire, with my mistress.”  
“I see. Well, sorry for disturbing you.” He nodded to her, then left. 

Gwen ate her fill, then lay down on her bed, pulling up the covers. She tried to settle down for a nap, bored without anything to do. And then she heard her stomach rumble. There was still plenty of food. And Morgana had said to eat as much as she liked. Gwen pushed back the blankets, promising herself just one more slice of apple pie. 

Gwen finished the apple pie, and then another cup of milk, and then a bowl of custard. She burped again, feeling the food settle inside her, and returned to bed. 

“Goodness, you have been busy.” Morgana was stood by the table, the mess of crumbs that Gwen had left now gone. “Up you get. I want to see.” Gwen rolled over, aching, and stood up. Her dress was too big to see the shape of her body. “Take it off.” Gwen took it off. To her shock, looking down, her belly was full and swollen, a little red, and far from it's usual flat self.  
“Sorry."  
“No, no. This is excellent. Really, really excellent.” Morgana poked at Gwen's full, tight belly, grinning. “Does it hurt?”  
“No Morgana. It just feels good. I like it.”  
“I want to see you eating. Finish this tray of tarts, and then I'll send down for our dinners.” Gwen nodded. Sitting down at the table, she reached for the tray Morgana had pointed to, and began to shovel them down her gullet, one after the other. “You like them?” Gwen nodded, while chewing. “Little pig.” Gwen blushed, but kept eating. The food was so good. 

After dinner, and after Morgana had fed her an entire syrup sponge, Gwen's distended stomach began to hurt. She cried out, pushing away the spoonful that Morgana was offering her. She was naked, sat in the chair with her legs slightly parted. “You're full?”  
“It hurts Morgana,” Gwen complained, Morgana hushing her, offering soothing rubs to Gwen's bare tummy. “Hurts.”  
“Alright darling. We can stop now.” Morgana continued to rub, gentle, relaxing circles along her lower abdomen. “That feel better?”  
“Yes,” Gwen panted, nodding.  
“Get some sleep then. All you need to do, if eat, and eat, and sleep. And then you'll fill out nicely.” Morgana grinned. “Goodnight.”  
Gwen settled into bed. She liked the idea of that. And the food was so delicious, and when it hurt, Morgana's soft fingers on her skin felt so good. She lay on her side, full stomach resting on the bed. 

By the time she had used the toilet the next morning, Gwen realised she wasn't actually any bigger than before. She even used Morgana's tape measure to check. “What's wrong?” Morgana noticed her sadness when she woke, staring at Gwen.  
“I'm still the same size.”  
“You measured?” Gwen nodded. “Darling, you can't expect to put on weight in one day. We'll keep going, though. It might be weeks before we start to see the results.” Gwen nodded meekly. “Just stay in your bed, and I'll feed you this morning. That way you won't use up any energy.”  
Morgana carried over Gwen's breakfast tray, laden with cream soaked cakes and thick slices of crispy bacon. She sat cross legged by Gwen's bed, dressed in only a pair of silky pants and a blue shirt. “Morgana, are you sure?”  
“Of course. Now open up.” Gwen opened her mouth, Morgana feeding her a slice of the bacon. It was incredible. “Good girl. Now, you know why we're doing this?”  
“No,” Gwen admitted, chewing. “But I love it.”  
“We're doing this, because the fatter you are, the warmer you'll be in bed.” Gwen nodded, swallowing. “And because I have a thing for big girls.” She fed Gwen a cake, breaking off pieces with her hands to pass through Gwen's lips. “Do you think I'm attractive Guinevere?”  
“Oh, very.” Gwen nodded, mouth full.  
“Thought so. Well that's how I feel about you, but not all the time. Now, when you're stuffing your face, I think you're the most beautiful creature in the universe. And last night, when you were all round and lovely, it was very, very hot.” Gwen smiled through a mouthful of crumbs. “Now, I'm going to tell you something, but you must promise not to be angry with me.”  
“I could never,” Gwen said, smiling.  
“This food you eat, it's a little bit enchanted.”  
“Sexy. Enchanted how?”  
“Just to be slightly less filling than normal food, so you can eat more of it.” Gwen nodded happily, letting Morgana shovel more bacon into her open mouth.  
“Lovely. I'll be a fat little pig for you.”  
“Yes you will,” Morgana said, tapping the end of her nose. “But it's a secret. You mustn't tell anyone.” Gwen nodded, chewing messily. “Gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous.” 

They carried on this routine, Gwen sleeping and eating, not moving as far as was possible, except to wash and use the toilet. Morgana sat by her when she wasn't busy, feeding her by hand, saying sweet things when it seemed like Gwen was giving up. And slowly, slowly, Gwen's weight began to creep up. 

It had been about two months since Gwen had arrived, and she hadn't eaten yet that morning. She was in the bath, combing her hair, when Morgana approached, holding the tape measure. “Out you get.” Gwen stepped out, moving slowly to conserve energy. She stood up straight. “Relax.” Morgana measured around her belly, humming contentedly. “Very good.”  
“Have I grown Morgana?”  
“You have darling. Three inches on that waistline since I first saw you.”  
“Does this mean I can sleep in your bed now?”  
Morgana considered it. Gwen wasn't quite big enough, but she would keep feeding her. And Uther did keep nagging about the amount she spent keeping a fire going day and night.  
“Yes.”

Gwen was busy with her afternoon eating when Arthur came in, nodding jauntily at Morgana, who was reading on the bed. Then he looked at Gwen, who had custard smeared over her lips, and smiled more. “Don't even think about it,” Morgana warned, not looking up.  
“What? I didn't do anything. Plus I have a boyfriend.”  
“Never stopped you before,” Morgana commented, which was supported by Arthur wiping Gwen's lips clean with his thumb, wiping it off on her shoulder. “Gwen, pay no attention to him.”  
“She isn't,” Arthur confirmed. “Anyway. Before you decided to be rude, I was going to-"  
“I wasn't rude.”  
“I was going to invite you and Guinevere to dinner in my rooms this evening.”  
“Very kind, but no.”  
“No?”  
“Your rooms stink of man,” Morgana said, wrinkling her nose. “Like sweat. And sex.”  
“Isn't that a good thing?”  
“No? Anyway, we're busy tonight. So sorry about that.” Morgana pouted, feigning sadness.  
“Fine. Enjoy your evening then.” Arthur left, slamming the door shut on his way out. 

Gwen wasn't exactly nice to curl up with, but it was better than it would have been. She wasn't bony, but she wasn't soft, either, or warm, much, so they had to pile on blankets now that the fire was out. Morgana was curled around her, but still seemed to give more body heat to Gwen than she received.

It wasn't until about six months in that Morgana began to be satisfied. Now, Gwen slept in Morgana's bed every night, and was really piling on pounds by the day. She was doughy and squishy around the middle, her bum fat and well rounded. She began to get a double chin, cheeks fuller and more pink. She still got up to go to the toilet, but now Morgana had hired a servant to keep Gwen fed and comfortable at all hours of the day. She didn't speak much to Gwen, just fed her with a spoon, or a fork. Gwen's body was soft, and nice to sleep with, but still not very warm. Morgana kept going. 

Morgana returned from a meeting, about eight months after Gwen arrived, and found the girl sat in bed, tummy spilling over between her legs, looking absolutely delicious. She wasn't eating, which was unusual, and didn't seem to be full of food. Perhaps she hadn't eaten yet. Morgana walked over to her, smiling. “Good afternoon darling. Have you eaten?”  
“No Morgana.”  
“Why not?”  
“I only just woke up. I've been waiting for you to get back.” Morgana sat down, stroking her long fingers up and down Merlin's thigh. “Morgana?”  
“Yes darling?”  
“Thank you. For doing this to me.”  
Morgana helped Gwen to her feet, as she was a bit dizzy, and held on the the bedpost while Morgana fetched the tape measure. She measured Gwen, patting her belly with glee. “How big were you when you first came, Gwen?”  
“Twenty three inches.”  
“And what do you think you are now?” Gwen shrugged. “Oh come on. Guess.”  
“I, uh, thirty?”  
“Thirty six. You've filled out nicely.”  
“I don't want to stop.”  
“I don't want you to stop.” Morgana kissed Gwen's face.  
They were almost a couple. They were highly affectionate, and cuddled, and kissed. They admired each other, finding the other very attractive, more so with each passing day. But it was nice. And Gwen did what she was meant do, which was to keep Morgana warm through the night. She did it very well too.


End file.
